An electric motor is disclosed having an air-cored winding composed of a plurality of single coils made of wire, wherein the single coils overlap each other in an imbricated manner.
An air-cored winding is disclosed usable both in the rotors of DC motors and the stators for EC motors.
Like most of the electric motors, also the motors described herein may basically be constructed as rotating motors or linear motors. In this case, the single windings are arranged side by side in a flat or curved imbricated manner; instead of closing to form a symmetric hollow cylinder they have front and rear ends in the direction of movement. A linear motor having a straight direction of movement basically results from a cylindrical projection of a rotative motor. The radial coordinate is projected on the Cartesian coordinate perpendicular to the direction of movement, the tangential coordinate or angular coordinate is projected on the Cartesian coordinate in the direction of movement, and the axial coordinate is projected on the Cartesian coordinate perpendicular to the two ones defined above. The terms of the cylindrical coordinates will hereinafter be used analogously and simultaneously to designate the corresponding Cartesian coordinates in this projection.
The single coils according to the prior art can be fabricated from a wire having, in addition to an insulation, a layer which allows for a pasting or caking. By this, the fabrication process can also take place in several individual steps without having to ensure the coherence of the single coils inbetween mechanically.
Cylindrical windings for electric machines are known from the prior art, e.g. from DE 1538843 A1, where the coils are fabricated from a wire and drawn to have a rhombic shape.
A method for fabricating such cylindrical windings for electric machines is known from DE 1801263 A1.
Such windings are used both in the rotor of small permanently excited direct current motors and in the stator of electronically commutated electric motors.
The mechanically commutated direct current motors having such windings are also referred to as motors having air-cored rotors, electric motors with bell-shaped rotors or drag-cup motors. The corresponding electronically commutated motors are called motors having an air-cored winding or slotless/keyless motors.
These motors are appreciated and applied in many places owing to their high efficiency, their freedom of detent torque and their linear control characteristics (open loop and/or closed loop).
Also linear motors having a corresponding structure are known from the prior art. Also electric motors having windings made up of single coil cylinders are known from the prior art.